The Costume Contest
by Korregidora
Summary: Every Halloween Iruka throws a costume contest and this year Naruto hopes to win with Itachi by his side. What could possibly be good enough to bring home the big prize this year? ItaNaru with a little GenIru.


**_Note:_**_ This is my very first time posting a fic. I wrote it all in good fun, twisting the Naruto world to my liking - meaning that Itachi is still alive and both he and Sasuke are peacefully residing in Konoha. Also, Naruto is 18 and everyone else has aged accordingly. Feedback is very much welcome. Inspired by a word prompt from a friend. More details in the end notes. Hope you enjoy my fun little one shot!_

_Italics: Thoughts_

**oo000oo**

Halloween was Naruto's favorite holiday, after Christmas of course. Every year he would plan out his costume months ahead of time to make sure everything was just right. He knew he could easily henge the whole thing but he preferred to do as much as possible without using jutsu.

**Four months ago:**

This year Naruto decided that he needed to step up his game. Every year his big "brother," Iruka, threw the biggest Halloween bash in Konoha and held a costume contest with two categories: Best Single and Best Couple. He had yet to win and was hoping to finally do so this year. He looked over at his boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha, and went over various couples costumes in his head. Nothing seemed to appeal to him.

"Why don't you stop worrying about our costumes for now and just relax with me?" Itachi patted the cushion beside him and Naruto sat down and snuggled into him.

"What are you watching?"

"Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Awesome, I haven't watched it in a while! I wonder how much I've missed out on."

Three episodes into the series, a light bulb went off over Naruto's head. _Why didn't I think of that before?_ He thought. _Oh right, Itachi might kill me for even suggesting it, but it's worth a shot. _

"Hey honey," Naruto said sweetly.

Itachi looked at Naruto with an arched eyebrow. He knew there were only two reasons his blonde used that tone with those two words. Naruto hadn't done anything wrong yet so he must want something from Itachi that the raven-haired man might not agree with.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I just got this great idea for our couple's costumes." Big cerulean eyes looked back at him, ever so innocently.

"Hn…why do I get the feeling I may not like what you have in store for me?"

Naruto gave Itachi the most adorable puppy eyes and told him his idea.

"WHAT? Why me?"

"You have the Uchiha genetics that make you so damn beautiful and sexy! Just a couple of adjustments and viola! Perfection!"

"Well, I can say that YOU definitely fit YOUR costume to a T!" The Uchiha glare didn't last long when Itachi saw the look on Naruto's face and he laughed, causing the blonde to glare at the raven_. Yep, his character is just perfect_, Itachi thought to himself.

**Present**

Halloween was finally here and everyone was getting themselves ready for the various parties and events happening in Konoha. There was a street faire and vendors filled the area with all kinds of treats and various costumes for those who had waited until the last minute. A party for all of the village's children was held in the early evening hours at the Academy and then they were released to raise havoc trick-or-treating. During this time, many of the adults in Konoha were preparing themselves for their own parties.

Naruto adjusted his jacket and checked himself out in the mirror. He used henge to change a couple of features such as eye color and hair length, but that was it. He was hoping to win this year because the prize for the Best Couple was a week at an onsen in a private suite. This would be a great vacation for two of the hardest working shinobi in the village. When Itachi steps out of the bathroom to ask for assistance with zipping his costume, Naruto knows that this will be the year.

"Do you mind closing your mouth and zipping me up? Or you know, I could just…"

"No, no, well not now at least! It's um… Kami, Itachi! You are so damn hot like this!" Naruto shut his mouth and zipped Itachi up. He then took a step back to take in the whole picture.

"They are never going to know what hit them. How is mine? Everything there?" He twirled around and smiled at his raven.

Itachi looked over his blonde's costume and had to admit that Naruto was just as sexy. He noticed that one little detail was missing and reached out to fix the blonde's hair just right. He nodded and they headed out to Iruka's.

Naruto stood in front of Iruka's door and was nervous. Itachi looked at him and smiled, then knocked on the door for him, knowing it was now or never. The door was opened by Sasuke, whose jaw dropped when he saw his brother and best friend dressed up. Naruto chuckled when he saw who Sasuke was dressed as.

"Hey Teme, what's with the white robes? Are you supposed to be a priest or something?"

"Shut up Dobe, I'm a Quincy! Anyway, look at you two! I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you to think up something this good." Sasuke smirked and ducked as Naruto reached out to smack him in the head. "Yeah, perfect costume." Itachi coughed, hiding the fact that he was laughing.

They all walked in and at first no one noticed, then several gasps were heard as people saw the couple walk all the way in to the living room. A few hungry female and male eyes studied the elder Uchiha as he glided by to sit down at one of the bar stools. Then giggling was heard from Anko as she noticed the blonde.

"Holy shit Naruto! You guys are hot tonight! Um you might want to keep an eye on Itachi, the guys look like they want to find out if he lives up to his character or not." She winked at the blonde and ducked away as Iruka walked over to welcome him. They chatted for a bit until Genma came to whisk away his "Ruka" for a slow dance and Iruka bid Naruto good luck in the contest.

The rest of the night moved along with food, games and dancing. Many eyes watched Itachi and Naruto as they slow danced together. They were mesmerized by the masculine gracefulness that only the Uchihas seemed to master. Anyone else would look foolish dressed as he was, with his raven hair let down in all its glory, his lean yet powerful body moving sensually. After the last dance was over many a shinobi had to step out for fresh air or a smoke. Iruka had to pour ice water over Genma to keep him from dragging him off to their bedroom.

"Ok everyone, it's time to announce the winners of this year's contest! As you know, we had everyone turn their votes in and after careful counting, we have determined the three winners. For the Singles, we have Tsubaki! Great costume, man, enjoy your weekend at the onsen! Now, for our Couple! Winning by a landslide we have one of the best couples ever, a temperamental blonde shorty and the sexiest homunculus I have ever seen!"

"Hey! Who are you calling so short that...mmfff!" Naruto was silenced by Itachi's lips locking onto his. They broke apart for air, Naruto's eyes glazed over, forgetting all about the short joke. Itachi reached over to take the envelope with their prize from Iruka's hand and with his arms around Naruto, he transported them back home. He then spent the rest of the night showing his blonde just how lustful he could be.

**oo000oo**

**_Note:_**_ Thanks for reading! My word prompt was "homunculus." So did you figure out who Naruto and Itachi are dressed as? Also, does anyone know why Sasuke is wearing that particular costume? ;)_


End file.
